Crystal Kay
Perfil thumb|300px|Crystal Kay *'Nombre: 'クリスタル・ケイ *'Nombre (romaji): '''Crystal Kay *'Nombre real: クリスタル・ケイ・ウィリアムズ / Crystal Kay Williams *'Apodos: '''Kuri-chan, CK *'Profesión: 'Cantante, Compositora, Actriz y Locutora de Radio. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Yokohama, Kanagawa Japón *'Estatura: '''170 cm *'Signo Zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo Zodiacal Chino:' Tigre *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia: LDH Carrera '''1999-2001 Crystal Kay comenzó su carrera con tan solo seis años, debutando como cantante de jingle para varios CM. En 1999, con tan solo 12 años, Kay obtuvo un contrato discográfico con EPIC Records, una sub-etiqueta de Sony Music Entertainment Japan. Luego se asoció con el compositor Kanno Yoko para producir su primer single, "Eternal Memories". El single se asomó al # 47 en los gráficos semanales de Oricon. Antes de finales de 1999, Kay lanzó dos singles más, "TEENAGE UNIVERSE ~ Chewing Gum Baby" y "Komichi no Hana", con el primero graficando la misma posición que su primer single y el segundo graficando significativamente menos, alcanzando el # 80. El 23 de marzo de 2000 a la edad de 14 años, el álbum debut de Kay C.L.L. ~ CRYSTAL LOVER LIGHT fue lanzado. Reflejaba un lado más R & B y acústico de ella, ya que los álbumes posteriores se orientarían hacia los géneros pop y urbano. Este álbum alcanzó el puesto # 60 en las listas de éxitos y se organizó para hacer gráficos durante cuatro semanas, vendiendo 19.930 copias. Kay también lanzó su cuarto single "Shadows of Desire" simultáneamente con el álbum. "Shadows of Desire" fue su primer single en el lado A que fue cantado completamente en inglés. Inactivo durante el resto del año, Kay hizo su regreso en 2001 colaborando con Osawa Shinichi y Fujiwara Hiroshi para lanzar el single "LOST CHILD", que fue el tema principal de la película Satorare. En ese mismo año, Kay experimentó un cambio de imagen y de género a un estilo urbano y lanzó su quinto single "Girl's Night", que sería su primer single producido por T.Kura y michico. La canción titular se usó como la canción principal para el programa de música de TV TOKYO JAPAN COUNTDOWN y alcanzó el puesto # 100 en los charts semanales de Oricon. El sexto single de Crystal, "Ex-Boyfriend", presentó al artista de Hip-Hop VERBAL del grupo m-flo. En el momento de su lanzamiento, el single fue un éxito menor para Kay llegando al número 44 en las listas de éxitos. El segundo álbum de Kay, 637 -always and forever-, fue lanzado el 22 de agosto de 2001. Las canciones del álbum presentaban su nueva aventura en los mercados urbanos y pop. El álbum alcanzó una posición tres veces más alta que su álbum debut C.L.L. ~ CRYSTAL LOVER LIGHT, alcanzando el puesto 19 en las listas y gráficos semanales de Oricon durante un total de ocho semanas, vendiendo 48,550 copias. El séptimo single de Kay "think of U" fue un single con tema navideño y fue su último lanzamiento de 2001. '2002-2006' Al establecerse como una artista urbana, Kay lanzó su octavo sencillo "hard to say", que presentaba SORA3000 y SPHERE of INFLUENCE. El single debutó en el puesto 26 en los charts semanales de Oricon y se convirtió en el primer sencillo de Kay en aparecer entre los treinta mejores. El siguiente single de Crystal, "Girl U Love", trazaría un mal cuadro, llegando solo al # 156 con su tercer álbum casi diecisiete después de su lanzamiento. Sin embargo, el álbum alcanzó el n. ° 2 en los gráficos semanales de Oricon y se grabó durante 58 semanas. Vendió 51.360 en su primera semana y 213.023 copias en total en 2003 para convertirse en el 62º álbum más vendido de ese año. Crystal comenzó el 2003 con su décimo single "Boyfriend -part II-" que se asomó al # 23 en las listas de éxitos. Para el undécimo single de Kay se asoció con m-flo nuevamente para lanzar "I LIKE IT", que fue acreditado como "Crystal Kay loves m-flo". El single estaba destinado a ir de la mano con el 14º single de m-flo "REEEWIND!", Que fue acreditado a "m-flo loves Crystal Kay". El single fue el primer lanzamiento de Kay entre los diez primeros, alcanzando el puesto número 8 en las listas semanales de Oricon, donde se registró durante trece semanas. Crystal lanzó dos singles más en 2003: "Candy", un single escrito y producido por YOSHIKA, y "Can not Stopped". Les siguió su cuarto álbum de estudio 4 REAL. El álbum alcanzó el # 5 en los charts semanales de Oricon y se graficaron durante 25 semanas. Vendió 246,306 copias en 2004 y se convirtió en el 59º álbum más vendido de ese año. A fines de 2003, Kay lanzó su primer álbum completamente en inglés NATURAL -World Premiere Album-. El álbum presentó versiones en inglés de singles previamente lanzados y varias canciones de covers de artistas como Amel Larrieux y Cindy Lauper. En Japón, el álbum alcanzó el puesto 33 en las listas de éxitos de Oricon y se grabó durante ocho semanas. Aunque las versiones importadas se pusieron a disposición del álbum, nunca se lanzó oficialmente a nivel internacional. En 2004 Kay lanzó su decimocuarto single "Motherland". La canción titular se usó como el tercer tema final para la serie de anime FULLMETAL ALHEMIST (episodios 26 a 41). Después del sencillo, Kay lanzó su primer mejor álbum, CK5. El título del álbum fue un homenaje a los cinco años desde su debut. El decimoquinto single de Crystal "Bye My Darling!" alcanzó el puesto # 40 en las listas de éxitos y su versión final de 2004. Aunque antes de fines de 2004, Kay se graduó en la secundaria Kinnick y se inscribió en la Universidad de Sophia, irónicamente el mismo colega universitario Arashiro Beni asistió en ese momento. Según los informes, ambos se hicieron buenos amigos, aunque se conocen desde su época juntos en la American School en Yokohama cuando eran adolescentes. En 2005 Kay lanzó su decimosexto single "Kiss". El single es su segundo single más vendido. Después de "Kiss", Kay lanzó su quinto álbum de estudio Crystal Style, que más tarde alcanzó el puesto número 2 en los charts semanales de Oricon y registró durante 31 semanas. Terminó vendiendo 296,756 copias en 2005 y se convirtió en el álbum # 44 más vendido de ese año. El single "Koi ni Ochitara" sería el próximo lanzamiento de Kay. También alcanzó el número 2 en los gráficos semanales de Oricon, pero se registró durante 37 semanas. Actualmente es el single más vendido de su carrera, vendiendo 73,717 copias en su primera semana y 295,456 copias hasta la fecha. La canción titular fue utilizada como la canción principal del drama japonés Koi ni Ochitara. En octubre de 2005 Kay colaboró con el dúo pop CHEMISTRY para producir su décimo octavo sencillo "Two As One". Fue otro sencillo para alcanzar el puesto # 2 en los gráficos semanales de Oricon. Se trazó durante 14 semanas y la pista titular se utilizó para una canción tema para los Toyota WISH CMs. En 2006 Kay lanzó su decimonoveno single "Kirakuni / Together", su segundo lado A para ser cantado en inglés. Debutó en el puesto número 27 en los gráficos semanales de Oricon y se grabó durante cinco semanas. "Juntos" fue utilizado como el tema principal para la transmisión japonesa de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de 2006. El lanzamiento final de Kay de 2006 fue su sexto álbum Call Me Miss ..., que alcanzó el puesto # 2 en los charts semanales de Oricon y se grabó durante cinco semanas. Como el álbum vendió 250,698 copias en 2006 se convirtió en el álbum # 50 más vendido de ese año. '2007-2010' En enero de 2007, regresó con el single "Kitto Eien ni", alcanzó el puesto # 12 en Oricon Charts con un total de 19,615 copias vendidas. Solo un mes después, lanzó su single número 21 "Konna ni Chikaku de ...", la canción principal se usó como tema final para el anime Nodame Cantabile. "Anata no Soba de", su último single antes de lanzar su séptimo álbum de estudio, fue lanzado en mayo de 2007. Vendió menos de 10,000 copias en total. Finalmente, un mes después del lanzamiento del single Crystal Kay, se lanzó el álbum ALL YOURS, en su primera semana vendió 51,211 copias y logró hacerse con el número 1 en las listas de Oricon. A fines de 2007, se ubicó en el lugar # 87 en los gráficos de fin de año. Casi un año después del lanzamiento de su último álbum, en junio de 2008, lanzó su single número 23 titulado "Namida no Saki ni", alcanzó su punto máximo en el # 42. Su siguiente sencillo, "ONE", utilizado como tema de la 11ª película de Pokémon, se lanzó el 16 de julio, vendió 6.522 copias y alcanzó el puesto 32. Después de lanzar estos dos sencillos, Crystal Kay anunció el lanzamiento de su octavo álbum de estudio titulado ¡Color Change !, que vendió en su primera semana un total de 15,519 copias y alcanzó el # 8. En agosto de 2009, Crystal Kay lanzó su segunda doble cara A, "After Love -First Boyfriend- feat. KANAME (CHEMISTRY) / Girlfriend feat. BoA", ambas canciones del título presentaron a otros artistas. "After Love -First Boyfriend" presentó a Kawabata Kaname del dúo CHEMISTRY y se cantó "Girlfriend" junto a su amiga BoA. Fue su último single lanzado antes de su segundo álbum recopilatorio titulado BEST of CRYSTAL KAY, que incluyó más de treinta canciones de su discografía. El álbum incluía una nueva canción, titulada "Paso a paso", que fue producida por Nakata Yasutaka, conocida por trabajar con Perfume y MEG. En noviembre de 2010 lanzó su segundo mini álbum FLASH. Más tarde anunció el lanzamiento de su 26 ° single "Journey ~ Kimi to Futari de ~" el 24 de noviembre de 2010, seguido de su noveno álbum Spin The Music el 8 de diciembre. "Journey ~ Kimi to Futari de ~" fracasó, vendiendo solo 396 copias con una posición máxima de # 193 en las listas Oricon semanales. El álbum alcanzó el # 42 y vendió un total de 8,535 copias. '2011-2015' La gira Spin the Music de Crystal Kay se planeó para tener nueve shows en Japón comenzando el 5 de febrero y terminando el 29 de marzo. Su gira fue cancelada después de que ella fue al hospital quejándose de enfermedad y fue diagnosticada con Nefritis Aguda. 1 Se recomendó a Crystal Kay que no continuara con la gira para descansar y recuperarse de su enfermedad. Su sello discográfico ofreció reembolsos a través del sitio web de la gira. Crystal Kay luego actuó en el festival de música MTV Zushi Fees en agosto de 2011. El 29 de abril de 2011, Crystal Kay realizó una sesión de preguntas y respuestas en su blog y respondió las preguntas de sus fanáticos, con una pregunta sobre un posible debut en Corea. Teniendo en cuenta que su madre es de ascendencia coreana, ella ha declarado: "Puedo hablar sólo un poco de coreano (lol). Mi lectura y escritura son perfectas, ¡pero el vocabulario de aprendizaje es muy difícil! No está bien que no lo haga escuchando o hablando. ¡Pensaré en un debut coreano! Me gustaría poder cantar en coreano ". 2 El 5 de octubre de 2011, la etiqueta subsidiaria de Universal Music Japan Delicious Deli Records publicó un anuncio de que, después de doce años, Crystal Kay había dejado Sony Music Japan y firmado con ellos. En 2012, Crystal Kay grabó una versión de "Eyes on Me" para el álbum FINAL FANTASY Orchestra, convirtiéndose en el último de una serie de artistas notables para cubrir la canción, incluyendo a Angela Aki, MayBee y Kanon. En 2013, la cantante participó en el debut DANCE EARTH PARTY, "Inochi no Rhythm", parte del proyecto DANCE EARTH de DANCE EARTH ~ Seimei no Kodo ~. El 14 de febrero de 2014, lanzó oficialmente a través de MTV Iggy su video debut en Estados Unidos para la canción "Busy Doing Nothing". El 1 de julio de 2014, celebró su 15 aniversario desde su debut. En noviembre de 2014, la cantante anunció que ahora está siendo dirigida por LDH. El 3 de junio de 2015, lanzó su primer single bajo la dirección de LDH, "Kimi ga Ita Kara". Este es también su primer single después de tres años desde el lanzamiento del single "Forever". Dramas *Hidarime Tantei EYE (NTV, 2010) Temas para Dramas *''Anata no Shiranai Watashitachi'' (junto a Chay) tema para Anata ni wa Watasanai (2018) *''Shiawase tte.'' tema para Daisy Luck (NHK, 2018) *''Lovin' You'' tema para Non Mama Hakusho (Tokai TV, 2016) *''Nando de mo'' tema para Otona Joshi (Fuji TV, 2015) *''Kimi ga Ita kara'' tema para Wild Heroes (NTV, 2015) *''Time of Love'' tema para Juunen Saki mo Kimi ni Koishite (NHK, 2010) *''Cannonball'' tema para Juunen Saki mo Kimi ni Koishite (NHK, 2010) *''Koi ni Ochitara'' tema para Koi ni Ochitara (Fuji TV, 2005) Películas *Seoul Searching (2015) *Happy Feet Two (2011) *Yamagata Scream (2009) *Pokémon: Giratina y el Sky Warrior (2008) (voz) Temas para Peliculas *''Kitto Eien Ni - Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru'' Programas de Radio *Boys & Girls Night *Kiite Milk!! (きいてミルク!!) *- 2007 Hama LOVE (濱) *2007.06 ARTIST PRODUCE SUPER EDITION *- 2008 THE UNIVERSE *- 2009 STANDBY OH! MY RADIO *- 2009 OH! MY RADIO Anunicios *PARCO "Chikyuu ga Ichiban Kagayaku Hi. PARCO X'MAS" (2007) * ITO EN "TULLY'S BARISTA'S SPECIAL" (2007) * NTT docomo "Music PORTER" (2004 - 2005) * Tokyo Mode Gakuen (2003) * SONY "MD WALKMAN" (2002 - 2003) Vídeos Musicales * Travie McCoy - "Rough Water" (2013) *EXILE THE SECOND - "YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!!" (2016) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Best Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Digital Single' 'Otros Álbum' Curiosidades *'Ex Grupo:' DANCE EARTH PARTY (2013) *'Educación:' Kinnick High School **Sophia University *'''Etnia: '''Su padre es afroamericano y su madre es de Corea del Sur. *Es considerada una de las Divas del J-pop. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés *Sitio Oficial *Blog *Instagram *Facebook *Twitter Galería Crystal_Kay_._Eternal_Memories.jpg Crystal_Kay-637-always_and_forever-.jpg Crystal Kay . almost seventeen-CD.jpg Crystal_Kay_._Crystal_Style.jpg Crystal_Kay_._Koi_ni_Ochitara.jpg Crystal_Kay_._Two_As_One.jpg Crystal_Kay_._Kirakuni_Together.jpg Crystal Kay3.jpg Videografía Crystal Kay - Kirakuni|Kirakuni Crystal Kay - Boyfriend Part II|Boyfriend part II Crystal Kay-Girl U Love|Girl U Love Crystal Kay - Superman|Superman Crystal Kay - デリシャスな金曜日|Delicious na Kinyoubi Crystal Kay - Forever|Forever Busy Doing Nothing|BUSY DOING NOTHING Rule Your World - Crystal Kay|Rule Your World Categoría:LDH Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JSolista